This invention relates to a snow plow and more particularly to an improved snow blower type of snow plow and construction therefor.
One commonly used form of snow plow is the snow blower type of arrangement. Such a snow blower normally consists of an auger housing having a forwardly facing opening that is adapted to be moved into a body of snow. An auger is supported for rotation on an auger shaft that extends transversely across the auger housing and includes opposite hand portions that collect the snow and deliver it to a central location for transmission to an impeller area. An impeller in the impeller area throws the snow to the side of the path being cleared. This type of arrangement is highly useful and effective in removing snow. However, the operation of the auger tends to give rise to a vertically upward force on the auger shaft and entire snow blower assembly. This upward force tends to cause the snow thrower to walk over the snow rather than remove it. As a result, the operator must exert a considerable downward force of the forward portion of the auger housing so as to insure that the snow is adequately removed. Of course, this requires considerable force on the operator's part and thus limits the ability of older or weaker persons to use such devices.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved snow thrower arrangement wherein the upward thrust exerted on the auger shaft is counterbalanced so that the operator need not exert a counterbalancing force.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an auger construction for a snow thrower wherein the auger itself and its drive arrangement incorporates a means for providing a downward thrust to counterbalance the upward thrust exerted by the snow on the auger.